Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Noob94
4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 07.44 (UTC) Voin yrittää.. 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 08.27 (UTC) Gaze Of Saradomin Kysyisin Runescapeen liittyvää. Kun on Recruitment Drive- Questin, saa palkkioksi Gaze Of Saradominin jolla voi muuttaa siis Restore paikaksi Faladorin. Mutta miten käytän sen? --Tietosanawiki 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 09.59 (UTC)Tietosanawiki HALOO WIKISSÄ ON VANDAALI! --RS-äijä 17. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.30 (UTC)RS-äijä Huh... Hyvä --RS-äijä 17. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.25 (UTC)RS-äijä voinko? voinko luoda artikkeja joita rs wiki ei viellä sisällä??? ehkä vähän tyhmä kysymys. mutta haluan vain tietää.--Appyka 18. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.31 (UTC) mikä määrittelee mikä määrittelee roska sivun??? tai anna esimerkki. :Roska sivu näyttäisi tältä: jfdllllllllllllllllllkakakakakakkaakjfnmdljgfkhgbjkflgbjnhvbhknmfv kakakakakakaka lolololk Kakka on 20 levunen paska kun se vetää kakkakaa... --SMX Keskustelu @RuneWiki 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 10.18 (UTC) Mistä kopsaat nuo RS uudistukset? Voin auttaa Swordman Contact :) 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.31 (UTC) :Tietenkin ENG-RuneWikistä. :) 4rr0w k1ll1 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.32 (UTC) ::Aivan ENG-RuneWikistä, mutta suomennan ne ja muutan hiukan (esim. RuneWikiin ei varmaan ainakaan vielä pitkään aikaan tehdä noita päivityssivuja kun tekemistä on jo muutenkin tarpeeksi, joten muutan esim. Uptade:Mage arena muotoon Mage Arena julkaistiin). --Noob94 - Keskustelua minusta 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.36 (UTC) :::MUtta miten löydät ne sieltä, minä en ainakaan löydä :/ Swordman Contact :) 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.41 (UTC) Lol :D Tietysti tiedän ne. Swordman Contact :) 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.47 (UTC) :Niin, nehän opetetaan jo kolmosluokalla. --Noob94 - Keskustelua minusta 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.49 (UTC) rollback mikä on semmoinen muokkausten määrä että pääse rollbackiksi??? 100-150? olisiko sopiva???--Appyka 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.10 (UTC) Testi --Noob94 Keskustelu 21. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.08 (UTC) :Jee toimii =) --Noob94 Keskustelu 21. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.10 (UTC) Ai muuttuu vai :O Itellä toimii ihan normaalisti paitsi että avainta ei näy... --Swordman, käsin tehdyllä allerkirjoituksella Onkohan tämä ihan totta? Mene gunthorin luokse ja puhu hänelle. Häne ei suostu ja käskee sinua palaamaan gudrunin luokse. Gudrun ei tiedä mitä tehdä ja käskee sinun kysyä gudrunilta (salainen ihailija) neuvoa. kun olet tehnyt tehtävän dororan ja se tyttö menevät romeo ja juliet taloon missä on julia... Tuossa lukee että Gudrun ei tiedä mitä tehdä ja käskee sinun kysyä gudrunilta? Arrowkilli (Keskustelu) 22. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.17 (UTC) Heh, Wikian kuvaus uudesta teemasta: "...the new look is sleek, stylish, functional, and overall performs very well." - Wikia user with over 2500 edits ... Ja tuo kuvasi erittäin huonosti uutta teemaa... Parempi olisi: "...uusi teema on huono, perseestä vedetty, epäkäytännöllinen ja muutenkin huonosti suunniteltu" --SMX (Keskustelu) @RuneWiki 24. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) Etsi viisi virhettä (kuvaa ei ole muuteltu) center Vastaukset: 1.) Mistä pääsee tuoreisiin muutoksiin? 2.) Mistä pääsee etusivulle vai onko sellaista edes enää? (vai onko tuo kuvassa etusivu?!?!?) 3.) Missä logo? 4.) Mistä pääsee sivuihin? 5.) Missä on haku? Ne oli kysymys muodossa jotta syntyisi hieman tunnelmaa lisää =) --SMX (Keskustelu) @RuneWiki 24. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.02 (UTC) Vs: Täh, eihän rollback -oikeuksista äänestetä, etkö muista? =) Ai niin, unohdin. No, voihan siitä kuitenkin äänestää, niin saadaan ainakin kaikkien mielipide. :) [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 28. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.27 (UTC) Hei, Wikia on tehnyt eilen (28.9.2010) näemmä uuden tietokantavedoksen, joten asiasta voisi ilmoitaa Jack Phoenixille... Katso: Toiminnot:Tilastot. --SMX (Keskustelu) @RuneWiki 29. syyskuuta 2010 kello 09.46 (UTC) mallineet Hei en osaa tehdä tuota skill mallinetta sivulle voisitko auttaa--88.192.173.212 6. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.58 (UTC) Eli siis kaikki sivut siirtyvät sinne? Mutta sittenhän Runewiki ei olisi enää wikian alaisuudessa? Onkohan tämä nyt aivan loppuun asti ajateltu olette miettineet mitä saamme mutta ette mitä menetämme... Jaah X 19. marraskuuta 2010 kello 16.00 (UTC) Sitä paitsi Sen alaisuudessa on tällä hetkellä jopa huikeat 2 wikiä... Ja Runewikistä tulisi julkaistu Creative Commonsin Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0-lisenssin mukaisesti. Tämä tarkoittaa siis sitä, että RuneWiki ei ole esimerkiksi Wikipedia-yhteensopiva lisenssiltään eli emme voisi käyttää wikipediaa lähteenä ja ne sivut joissa olemme hyödyntäneet wikipediaa pitäisi poistaa... Esimerkiksi RuneScape sivua saisi tyhjentää aikalailla tai voisimmehan me sentään väittää että aakkosissa on vain 29 kirjainta ja että ihan vahingossa käynyt niin hassusti että osa lauseista on kopioitu sanasta sanaan wikipediasta. Jaah X 19. marraskuuta 2010 kello 16.13 (UTC)- Ulkoasu on kyllä karmea Kun tulin wikiaan ensimmäistä kertaa tämän muutoksen jälkeen en edes löytäny hakupalkkia saati sitten toimintosivuja... En edes osaisi mennä toiminto sivuille mutta onneksi keksein kiertää ongelman naputtelemalla http://fi.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Toiminnot:Toimintosivut WoWWikissä oli aika hankalaa =) Jos asian on kerran löyty lukkuun niin asialle ei voi mitään mutta tätä wikiähän ei voi poistaa ja jos kaikki aktiiviset käyttäjät lähtevät shoutiin niin tämä aavikoituu tai pikemminkin vandalisoituu niinkuin aikanaan kävi WoWWikille jos se teille käy niin voin jäädä tänne vahtimaan tätä niin kuin vahdin WoWWikiä mutta mielellään ottaisin Jaahin Byrockraatin oikeudet Jaah X:lleni niin asia helpottuisi huomattavasti... Ei sillä että erityisemmin välittäisin (Käytän englannin kielistä Runescape wikiä). Mutta itse en pidä ideasta muuttaa shoutiin mutta jos tänne jäisi yksikään käyttäjä Runewiki jakautuisi kahtia jos yksikään RuneScapen pelaaja joka ei ennen ole kuullut RuneWikistä löytäisi tänne Wiki jakautuisi kahtia joten kahtia jako on edessä teette mitä hyvänsä. Jaah X 19. marraskuuta 2010 kello 16.23 (UTC) Mielestäni Wikian RuneWiki pitäisi sulkea, koska kukaan ei kirjoita tänne enää mitään järkevää. Ja Wikian RuneWiki on aika aavikko. ShoutWiki saisi tulla jo kuntoon, viikko tolkulla ollut jo kiinni... --SMX (Keskustelu) 9. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 07.49 (UTC) Hommaa memberi--217.140.177.177 5. helmikuuta 2012 kello 13.18 (UTC) voisikko tehdä smoking killsiin artikkelin!!!